


Подглядывайте

by EnokiHatake



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Sex, Face-Sitting, Group Sex, M/M, Self-cest, разврат сущий разврат
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnokiHatake/pseuds/EnokiHatake
Summary: Что бы вы почувствовали, заметив двух одинаковых людей в компроментирующей ситуации?Пост-арка аркобалено, младенцы выросли до нормального состояния.
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi/adult!Reborn/teen!Reborn, adult!Reborn/teen!Reborn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Подглядывайте

Тсунаеши Савада, с ранних лет ввязавшийся в дела мафии, повидавший не одну смерть и бойню, присутствующий в процессе создания многих невероятных изобретений, в свои двадцать шесть считал себя умудренным опытом. Он не знал, что его могло бы в этой жизни удивить. Хибари Кея, качающийся на качелях с помощью Рехея? Пф, легко, ничего необычного. Маммон, выкидывающий в окно чемодан с деньгами? Да буквально на днях.

Ничего странного, ничего невероятного, все, что могло когда-то поразить — осталось в прошлом, смешалось с каждодневной рутиной и раздражало шумом, хаосом, перебранками и невозможностью нормально выспаться. Кажется, это многих разочаровывало: просто так посмеяться с или над Савадой теперь не выходило.

А, к чему это все велось. Никогда. Не. Ослабляйте. Внимания. Даже если все вам кажется обыденным и простым. Даже если интуиция решила в кои-то веки заткнуться. И особенно — следите за гениальными учеными, потому что иногда они могут довести своими выдумками и опытами до нервного срыва — часто дергающегося века.

Почему об этом не нужно забывать?

Тот день был скучен и прост, он даже еще не успел начаться для молодого босса Вонголы, никто не пытался его разбудить, где-то внизу накрывали стол перед ранним семейным завтраком, кто-то только-только пытался подняться с кровати: явно неудачно, потому что маты были слышны даже через толстые стены. День только начинался, когда… особняк содрогнулся сперва от взрыва откуда-то из подвалов (хотя там либо склад, либо лаборатория, вариантов немного), а потом от злобного крика — именно это и заставило Тсунаеши подняться и прочистить уши, не показалось ли, — Реборна.

— Верде, какого черта ты опять придумал?!

Последний раз, когда его учитель так кричал… да никогда. Он в основном улыбался да хмурился. Однажды, когда Скалл подкинул веселящий газ в столовую, даже хохотал, — Савада и все остальные явно запечатлили этот момент и обвели день в календаре «Единственный раз, когда аркобалено Солнца смеялся». И теперь подобное яркое выражение эмоций было слишком неожиданным. Слишком настолько, что Дечимо подорвался с места, наскоро одеваясь и застегивая многочисленные пуговицы белой рубашки, и вылетел в коридор, встречаясь там с не менее ошарашенными хранителями. И остальными проклятыми. Черт, кажется, всем было интересно.

— Ты! Идиот! Подобное надо было проводить, не прикрываясь «усовершенствованием Базуки Десятилетия», а хотя бы сообщая истинные мотивы! — когда все спустились в лабораторию, то сперва увидели все такого же раздраженного Реборна, орущего на пристыженного — это было еще более неожиданно и даже не вписывалось в понятие «каждодневный хаос», — и… молодых аркобалено. Прям очень. Лет на шестнадцать.

— Это что еще за Примо Вонгола? — заинтересованно изгибает бровь юный Реборн, и от его старшей версии теперь слышится обреченный вздох.

И тогда, умудренный опытом и не умеющий удивляться Десятый Вонгола вместе со своими подчиненными, начал понимать, что жизнь еще может подкинуть такое, что может шокировать.

Юный Верде теперь методично уничтожал («разбирал с целью изучения») все, что только мог увидеть, начиная тостерами и заканчивая особо опасным оружием, изредка отвлекаясь на то, чтобы с кем-нибудь сыграть в консольные игры. И выглядел настолько довольным, и так улыбался, когда побеждал, даже если уже в десятый раз, что не выходило отказать. Да и сидеть играть гораздо интереснее, чем разбирать бумаги или ходить на миссии. Только иногда уже он сам, взрослый, утаскивал младшего прочь от заядлых игроманов, объясняя, что, как бы интересно ни было, зрение все равно садится, и нужно делать перерывы. И это было слишком похоже на отношения отца и сына, чтобы им не умиляться.

Молодой Фонг опустошал запасы сладкого под завистливые вздохи всех обитательниц прекрасного пола, мол, ест и не толстеет, и не высыпает, и отдавал себя им на растерзание: он щеголял то с нежно-розовым, то с блестящим, то с черным лаком на аккуратных ногтях. Потом все это ацетоном оттирал аркобалено Урагана, и еще мылом — накрашенное и ставшее от этого еще более бледным лицо. А после того, как его младшей версии попытались сделать химическую завивку, вовсе не отпускал от себя на расстояние больше вытянутой руки.

Живая и еще не заимевшая ребенка Луче находилась рядом с маленькой Юни, но всегда слушалась ее, если дело касалось чего-то современного. Например, настроить воду в душе. Или выбрать подходящую одежду, чтобы выйти на улицу: в силу того, что жила девушка в прошлом веке, выбирала она… специфично. Что-то очень вычурное, длинное и старое для нынешнего времени. Приходилось приучать ее к джинсам и футболкам и терпеть визги о разврате и что это платье похоже на купальник.

Под всеобщее веселое и довольное шушуканье они могли наблюдать, как молодой Коллонелло защищал Лар Милч от «смазливого брюнета» (на это взрослый аркобалено Солнца усмехался, а его уменьшенный вариант недовольно возмущался, что его в излишней привлекательности обвиняет высокий голубоглазый блондин) и таскал ей букеты, сорванные с клумб. При этом можно было видеть и смущение старших, опускающих глаза и прячущих краснеющее лицо ладонями.

По особняку гулял еще не крашенный Скалл, но уже заимевший пирсинг, и явно с восторгом наблюдал за своей взрослой версией, пытался копировать пафосное поведение каскадера, даже покрасился в лиловый цвет (не без помощи Мукуро и Луссурии). Но при всем этом оставался неожиданно адекватным, как и присуще Облаку, оставаясь вдали от слишком больших компаний и пытаясь впитать как можно больше информации о предстоящем будущем.

Саваду они не беспокоили, точнее, проблем не приносили, общаться было даже приятно, но интуиция резко ожила и периодически орала.

Как оказалось, надрывалась она от каждого внимательного взгляда юного Реборна на свою взрослую версию или на самого Саваду. Темного, очень заинтересованного и хитрого. Прерывался он только когда аркобалено Солнца заходил внутрь и сам оттаскивал свою копию прочь от разглядывания.

***

— Когда они уже придумают, как отправить назад, мне кажется, от этого взгляда должна уже дырка на щеке образоваться! — ворчал Тсуна, опрокидывая в себя чашку уже остывшего кофе и выходя прочь из кабинета: его учитель решил не явиться за своим заданием на ближайшие дни, и теперь надо было нести его самому в комнату. А делать этого совершенно не хотелось.

Во-первых, в одной с ним комнате обитал мелкий, хоть и оскорбляющийся из-за подобного обращения, итальянец, которому явно нравилось разглядывать нынешнего дона, иногда подавать ему нужные вещи и дышать в затылок или за ухом, когда заглядывал через плечо и следил за движением ручки по бумаге. Во-вторых, этот мелкий явно что-то задумывал на протяжении всей недели, пока был в этом времени, и интуиция твердила, что только благодаря своему репетитору с Тсуной еще не случилось. За это босс был ему благодарен, но вслух не говорил. Да и поговорить было сложно: все свободное время Реборн проводил в своей комнате, закрыв двери и спрятавшись так от духоты и жара с улицы. И спрятав свою младшую версию ото всех остальных.

— Только не говори, что я все это время себя плохо вел и ты мне откажешь, — послышался из-за двери звонкий недовольный голос. Рука, которая уже потянулась постучать, замерла в замахе — а потом приоткрыла шире, чтобы можно было сквозь щель увидеть происходящее.

Вышло ярко покраснеть.

На широкой двуспальной кровати, на смятых белых простынях расположился его учитель — Савада всеми силами старался не смотреть между широко расставленных ног, с которых стекали влажные капли и чудом не соскакивало развязавшееся полотенце, — а на нем — младший Реборн, полностью обнаженный, и от этого взгляд уже отвести было нельзя, больше и смотреть-то некуда.

— Нет, я все надеялся на то, что твоя идея фикс все же исчезнет, — раздался приглушенный хриплый голос, и сразу после — задорный смешок:

— Это наша идея, а не моя, не забывай. Да и ты сам сказал мне, чтоб я не трогал этого Нео-Примо, — открытая поясница соблазнительно прогнулась, вырывая с губ старшего шумный вздох. В животу резко потяжелело, и Тсуна невольно опустил руку на пах, прижимая как можно плотнее. — Неужели тебе нравится такой сухой и равнодушный человек? — сильные руки стягивают с взрослого Реборна полотенце, и Савада отворачивается, рывком, чувствуя, как задыхается.

Реборн просил о том, чтобы его… не трогал он сам? Нравится? Мысли путались и казались слишком быстрыми, за ними просто невозможно успеть. В него кто-то влюблен? Этот кто-то — его учитель? И что теперь делать? Как реагировать?..

Выдергивает обратно в реальность приглушенный довольный стон, пальцы расстегивают ширинку, приспускают трусы и обхватывают напряженный ствол. Савада надеялся, что так быстро он возбудился только потому, что давно не было хорошего секса, надеялся… отложил прочь папку с документами и заглянул обратно в комнату, жалея, что вид открывается не сбоку. По спине младшего блуждают длинные пальцы, он выгибается навстречу, наклоняется ниже и хрипло, довольно усмехается:

— Что, начинаешь вспоминать, насколько интересна идея заняться подобным со своим клоном? — и тихо вскрикивает от шлепка по упругой ягодице, заставляя наблюдающего Тсуну пережать член у основания и закусить с силой губу. — Да ладно тебе…

— Заткнись, — чуть ли не рычит Реборн, зарываясь в короткие темные волосы, и притягивает к себе, жестко целуя, оттягивая зубами полные губы.

Юноша прижимается плотнее, опуская ладони на широкую грудь, не отстраняясь ни на мгновение и давая незамеченному наблюдателю хороший обзор на вид между подтянутых ягодиц, трущихся друг о друга стояков. Шатен стукается затылком о стену, и этот звук заглушает очередной прорвавшийся сквозь жадный поцелуй стон, оседающий тугим узлом в паху.

— Серьезно? — голос старшего звучит даже весело для подобной обстановки, приходится повернуться обратно, чтобы узнать причину. Щеку молодого Реборна нежно, как непривычно это выглядит, оглаживают, спускаются по груди, заставляя дрожать от прикосновения к напряженному соску, и рука уверенным движением ложится на бедро.

— Серьезно. Никаких… проникновений, — звонкий голос звучит неожиданно смущенно. Еще смущеннее — когда губы мужчины скользят по груди, оставляя влажные поцелуи, щекоча впалый живот, опаляя горячим дыханим налитый кровью ствол. — Твою ж!.. — не успевает выругаться парень, когда язык касается сжавшегося самого постыдного места, и скуляще стонет, запрокинув голову. Реборн, кажется, с удовольствием сминает мягкие ягодицы в ладонях, сдавливает пальцами и не чувствует никакого смущения, уткнувшись лицом между них, покрывая поцелуями кольцо мышц, быстро и безразборчиво скользя по нежным складкам языком.

Тсунаеши, честно, хочет отвернуться, хочет и не может, он жадно смотрит на запрокинутое раскрасневшееся молодое лицо, так же — за сильным телом, изогнутым в пояснице, за широко расставленными ногами и напряженным, прижатым к животу, членом. И картина перед глазами такая завораживающая, что просто глаз не оторвать.

— Ахх! — возмущенно и громко срывается с приоткрытых губ, когда во влажное отверстие проникает палец, и тут же младший с силой вцепляется в изголовье кровати, подаваясь навстречу шершавому языку, вылизывающему поджатые яйца и стараясь насадиться вновь. — Черт, сделай так еще раз.

— Тебе же не хотелось? — голос старшего звучит хрипло, перевозбужденно и все так же насмешливо. Только с новым протяжным стоном невольно толкается бедрами вверх, стараясь сдержаться.

Сдержаться не выходит у Савады, перевозбуждение, кажется, ударяет по мозгам, выбивает осознанные мысли и чувство стыда.

Старший мужчина изумленно стонет, чувствуя ладонь, внезапно обхватившую горячую плоть и оттянувшую кожицу с головки. Младший, сидящий на груди, содрогается от жаркого поцелуя в загривок, и чуть ли не падает от ощущения укуса на чувствительной плоти.

— Не ожидал, что слабое место так легко отыскать, — Тсунаеши не узнает своего голоса, когда проговаривает это на ухо юноши, замершего и побледневшего от осознания, что произошло. Их кто-то видел. — Что замер, Реборн? — мужчина не может оторвать взгляда от глаз насыщенно медового цвета. — Продолжай, — младшего толкают навстречу, наклоняют ниже до тех пор, пока бархатная головка не упирается в чужие губы. — Заглатывай.

Юноша хочет развернуться, возмутиться, но само его пламя внутри ластится и подчиняется. И от легких укусов вокруг позвонков только приятнее и жарче. И становится совсем горячо, когда мужчина, не в силах не подчиниться прямому приказу Неба, принимает в рот, плотно сжимает губы вокруг ствола, ведет языком вдоль взбухших вен, чувствуя терпкий привкус на языке. И громко стонет, вновь надавив пальцем на простату, заставляя младшего содрогнуться и заскулить, когда дон Вонголы вновь начинает двигать рукой по его плоти.

— Кстати, давно селфцест практикуем? — усмехается Тсунаеши, неожиданно чувствуя себя очень уверенно и вгоняя в краску обоих итальянцев. Прикусывает тонкую кожу между лопаток, срывая еще один громкий стон. — Не останавливаться, — он смотрит в подернутые дымкой черные глаза своего репетитора и запоминает подобный вид: с членом во рту, с скопившейся в уголках губ смазкой, весь раскрасневшийся и возбужденный, и опускается ниже ладонями по груди, по виднеющимся ребрам, и целует, легко, как будто в щеку, влажную головку с выступившими в щели каплями.

Младший прогибается, забывшись в прошибающем от головы до пальцев на ногах удовольствии, толкается в податливый рот, сжимается изнутри при каждом прикосновении к комку нервов, и чуть ли не кричит, почувствовав, как сжимаются гладкие щеки вокруг ствола. Приоткрывает затуманенные глаза, кидает взгляд через плечо и замирает, оглушенный. Голова того самого Нео-Примо устроилась между ног его взрослой версии, насаживаясь ртом на возбужденную плоть, вбирая до самого основания, а рука — в паху скрутило от возбуждения из-за особо ловкой восьмерки, выведенной сильным языком по головке, глаза против воли закатились, зубы закусили нижнюю губу, но он видел, точно видел, размеренные движения руки навстречу бедрам.

Савада, действуя чисто на животных инстинктах, жадно посасывал плоть во рту, видя и чувствуя, как на каждое движение его головы навстречу толкаются сильные бедра, и, собрав естественную смазку, двигал двумя пальцами внутри судорожно сжимающегося отверстия. Он слышал звонкие стоны и вскрики наслаждения и пробивающееся сквозь них довольное мычание, и, скосив глаза, замечал, как поджимаются округлые ягодицы и как с силой прогибается изящная спина; тело под руками подрагивало, а на языке приятно пульсировало.

Реборн, у которого уже не получалось даже вспомнить, как они оказались в таком положении, прикрыл глаза, почувствовав вязкую горячую жидкость и послушно проглотив ее. Младший устало зажмурился, давая ссадить себя на живот, и прижался ленивым поцелуем к губам старшего. Старшего, которого неожиданно пробила дрожь, а с губ сорвался хриплый стон, который оторвался от губ и прижался в жарком поцелуе к изгибу шеи.

— Тшш, — Тсунаеши, вошедший одним уверенным медленным движением в жаркое тугое нутро, сперва поцеловал под лопатку юношу, отходящего от послеоргазменной неги, а затем утянул в ласковый поцелуй мужчину, касаясь языком чувствительного неба. Младший с интересом смотрел на них, а затем недовольно отпихнул увлекшегося Десятого.

— Вы еще успеете, — он заворчал и сам прижался с поцелуем к своему двойнику, мягко оглаживая плечи и грудь, позволяя самому себе сжимать свои бока при особо глубоких толчках и даже царапать. Даже позволяя себя скинуть в сторону, когда старшего перевернули на бок и выбили рваным толчком довольный полузадушенный стон. Он, взрослый, но такой покорный, такой открытый, под сильным телом этого зануды-босса… выглядел не так уж плохо.

Савада не мог оторваться от припухших губ, позволяя лишь иногда своему учителю вдохнуть кислорода и вновь притягивая к себе, вновь и вновь толкаясь внутрь и выбивая себе жаркие чувственные стоны.

Лишь потом, прижимая к своей груди утомленного киллера и отвечая на уже полусонный поцелуй любопытного младшего итальянца — он потом устроился со спины своей старшей версии, обнимая и его поперек талии, и ухватившись за запястье шатена, — у Тсунаеши в сознание прокрадывалось сомнение, что даже если была симпатия, вряд ли получится избежать нагоняй утром. Приличный нагоняй. Главное, чтобы не пристрелили.

И нужно еще уделять время не только работе, неприятно, когда о тебе судят как о скучном боссе-трудоголике. Например, этим двоим, пока мелких аркобалено не вернули обратно, а потом и только Солнцу. Почему бы и нет?


End file.
